


Endeavors

by Samwiches



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Groping, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samwiches/pseuds/Samwiches
Summary: Sam is feeling extra lascivious and Cu takes this naughty opportunity to salaciously indulge in some new and old, lewd endeavors.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Original Character(s), Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Endeavors

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is my OC that I have paired with Cu Chulainn across many different alternate Universes and tales. 
> 
> You can either imagine that Cu Chulainn is still his Heroic Spirit self, or has been resurrected after a wish was granted for him to become human. Let your imagination take you to random places lol 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this rather random oneshot that came to mind xD

Cu Chulainn was an extravagant figurine of manly beauty. Samantha descended her staircase, taking in the stalwart man sprawled across her purple sofa. A white shirt contoured to the Irishman’s brawny build. The gawking woman randily licked her lips: Those tight black jeans did wonders for her marvelous man’s crotch. 

Cu flipped lazily through the channels on the widescreen television. He was painfully aware of his woman who shamelessly goggled over him. “Ya gonna come over here or what?” 

Only in one of Cu’s large t-shirts, and her underwear, Sam complied. She straddled his waist, and amorously rocked her hips. “I’m horny, Cu..” She said with desperation in her tone, while her aching core rubbed on the round mound of his pants. 

“Tch… so needy.” Cu placed his hands on either side of him and arched forward to meet the hungry kiss that planted in between his lips from his gorgeous woman. 

However, her beauty was not all that was needed to turn him on: If she wanted him, she would work for it. “Ya want it, dont ya?” Cu granted her a daunting smirk with his fang on display. When those emerald eyes glistened at his question, he only provoked harder, “Beg for it then.” 

“Cu, please, fuck me already.” Sam breathed out, as she nipped at his jugular. 

“Jeez woman, even when you're beggin you’re demanding.” As the little lady improperly implored for him to take her, he palmed Sam's petite frame into the armchair of the sofa. Teeth snared the edge of his own cerulean t-shirt that still lingered with the scent of his cologne and rolled it up to her collar bone.

Round spheres were released from the shackles of the shirt with a little bounce, and revealed the perk of Samantha's rosy nipples. Her already erect pebble was eagerly snagged between his teeth, the entire tit squeezed in the palm of the Irishman's right hand, while the other explored her gorgeous curves. Hungry lips sucked the entire areola into Cu's adept mouth, while nimble fingers inched underneath Sam's lacy black underwear.

Sam groaned while his deft digits jammed their way to her smooth lower parts. The pressure from the pad of his thumb to her pleasurable nub sent a shiver nothing short of electric inside her veins. The circular motion that accompanied his middle and index fingers’ strokes in the slit of her folds had her digging nails into the man's broad shoulders. 

Cu popped her breast and swirled the tip of his tongue around her nipple, the sensation making the woman jerk indignantly against his fingers. Slowly, he dragged his saliva up to her lovely throat and stopped at the edge of her ear lobe, "Heh, you're already this wet for my cock, eh?" He whispered seductively into her ear. 

Overtaken by the arousal that was already built before they even began this senseless teasing, Samantha let out an embarrassing, eager groan, "I am! I want you already, come on Cu!" 

Royal blue locks shook side to side and Cu only offered the athirst woman his teeth as he sank them in the crook of her neck. His lover gasped in shock or ecstasy he wasn't sure: but he didn't give a shit. Cu made sure to suck the bruises into her tender flesh all the way to her jawline just to spring his lips onto hers to stifle her obnoxious whine. 

"So impatient.." he growled into her parted mouth. Their tongues intertwined, and his coy fingers went from caressing her slick lower lips to plunging back and forth and splaying inside her. He rubbed the roof of her tunnel to the spot that bludgeoned her to buckle against him. 

"Cu.. you're.. such.. a fucking.. tease!" Sam murmured through harsh breaths.

Her small, trembling hands ventured down the sculpted masterpiece of a body Cu possessed to the stupid bronze belt at his waste that she desperately fumbled with and tossed to the side. With haste, her desperate fingers unlatched the button of his tight pants, followed by unzipping that pesky zipper, unveiling the desired, hard piece. 

Cu nabbed her hands and pinned them both above her head with his warrior's grip, and his free hand yanked the overly excited lady onto her back, "Didn't I say to beg?" He practically snarled, as those daunting verdant orbs practically pierced through him.  _ Oh Lughe help me tame this woman. _

It was disastrous how her body burned hotter than fire to have his stiff member drilling her senseless, and to hell she wanted to be and reduce herself to being his bitch, but screw it: her insides were throbbing to be filled with every inch of him. "Fuck me, Cu,  _ please, _ im begging you for your cock.." 

"There ya go, now was that so hard? I like my women strong headed, but compliant in bed." Making a quick heed to the woman's glare and the damn scolding shout of his name.. Cu yanked her underwear off, tossing them with his belt, shirt and pants soon after.

Nails dug into thick, velvety thighs that were bent flexibly to Sam's shoulders and Cu's cock shoved deep into her beckoning, wet core. His pace was violent and swift, as he rammed her pussy with all his exertion. Coupled with his jerking hips, the moans shared between them blared over the humming of the voices on the television in the background.

Letting the woman's calves use his shoulders for support, Cu squeezed her large breasts in his palms, and she returned the favor by pulling his countenance to her lips by his silver, teardrop earrings. 

Sam dropped the jewels, wrapped her arms around the neck of the man slamming her insides so hard that she sunk deeper into the cushion. The friction between her legs had her melting in pleasure, and Cu's silky strands of long, tied back hair slipped through her fingers, while she frenched the man. 

His thick, long rod, didn't cease pounding her insides, rocking her waves of ecstasy like no other. Only Cu could have sex with her like this. The experienced legend knew each of her sensitive spots: The crook of her neck that he harshly gnawed and lapped at what resulted. The fierce groping of both her breasts and clever thumbs massaged and pulled at her perked nubs. The sensation was like no other.

Growing tired of this position: Cu drew the woman up onto his lap, gripping her plump arse and jerked the woman up and down his shaft. Her body complied so well, and her walls clamped onto him so wondrously it was invigorating. Her louder groaning moans egged him further, thrusting and slamming her up and down by her apple bottom.

The spear man coated his long fingers with his saliva, and before Sam knew or could object, he spread her creamy cheeks and sunk a gesturing finger into her back hole eliciting a small yelp. It was the cutest sound he'd heard from her yet. "You like it here.. don't you..?" He said, pumping both her lewd holes. 

The look of pure lust in Sam's eyes, and her constant carnality blathering for "more" and "harder" drove Cu insane with avidity. This sexy woman wanted more, oh he would give her more. 

Cu palpated her voluptuous curves, unlinked their twined bodies from each other and flipped her so her rear was arched upward for him. His lover shook her shapely hips, begging him to mount her and it took all his will power not to give in and sink himself into her again.

Instead, he dipped his dick's head in her dripping juices at her vaginal entrance then poked the tip of his cock to her little button hole.

"Ah... Cu.. what..?" Sam blurted through jagged breaths.

"If you wanna be fucked harder, you're gonna take it here," Cu half suggested, and half insisted. Tonight Sam seemed extra aroused, so why not try somethin new? He already pricked her pretty flower quite some time ago, so it was only natural he'd steal the pleasure of this, too. 

Sam hummed a little unsure, but trusted her partner with her body. Even if Cu Chulainn was slightly promiscuous, if it was uncomfortable and she truly wanted to stop: he would adhere to her wishes.

Feeling a little lascivious, Sam decided to test the waters of attempting to take pleasure from such an embarrassing place, and Gods, she was so frisky today, so why not? "Fine—Fuck me— I am desperate for your dick! Just—be careful."

"Yea yea..of course." He said wryly, as his lips curled up at the corners.

Cu kept his word, and slowly pushed his rod past the tight ring of her asshole. He watched cautiously as the woman's knuckles blanched white from how hard she gripped at the couch's furnishings. Once the man bottomed out, he gave the woman a few seconds to breath from how full her glands were. When she didn't reject his being inside her, Cu continued his fast pace in Sam's virgin hole.

Moaning at how tight her hot walls clenched around his cock, the Irishman rocked his hips harder, and Sam arched back, her moans joining his own. 

__ Having her druthers about this spontaneous idea, and the thrill of having Cu in this daunting spot amped up Sam's pleasure with each of Cu's passionate strokes.  _ Fuck, this is so good!  _

"For being a good girl, you can enjoy having both of your holes fucked." Cu rasped, as he leaned over her back, plunging his fingers into the depths of her other love tunnel. 

The dip of Cu's deft fingers, accompanied by his shameless thrusts in Sam's butt had every nerve ending in her lustful body tingling with titillation. Over and over, she buried his name in the depths of the couch, reaching her climax in a full, pulsating flush. 

Joining her on his own all time high, the pool in his belly too strong to hold back any longer. Cu emptied himself deep into her rear, pulling his fingers free of her pulsating core to dig his nails deep into her plump ass that pressed against his groin. "Can't rest yet lass, you know this aint enough for me to be done." 

Sam nodded through half lidded eyes, feeling the heat in her face and the mild soreness in her back end, yet still wanting nothing more but to let the man claim her in any way he desired. A hollow feeling followed the retraction of Cu's still rock hard length, only to be replaced by the receptiveness of her lower quadrants accepting every inch of his girth inside her once more. 

"I love how fucking tight your pussy gets after you cum," Cu turned the little lady on to her side and lifted her left leg into up and onto his shoulder. It was precisely this position he could gawk how beautiful the long, onyx locks clung to the droplets of sweat that clung to the woman's flushed cheekbones. "And how gorgeous you are, taking me in like this with such desire." 

Hand still gripping her toned thigh, Cu's free hand caressed her narrow chin and lifted her face to plant a more vehement kiss on her lush lips. Her leg dropped and dangled over the edge of the couch but Cu didn't care, his hips still pounded the succulent pussy. Each stroke lit a new fire in his gut, pushing him closer and closer to bursting like a fresh bottle of champagne.

Sam caressed the taut pectorals of her Irishman. They were solid, and glazed with perspiration, but she kissed his stampeding heart while drawing circles around his nipple, and being fucked raw and senseless. "I love how every muscle of your body shows what a mighty warrior you are..." Sam moans softly as Cu grunted in satisfaction, and returned her kisses; pecking them from her navel up to the purple lingering on her neck. 

The peak of his second orgasm edged so much closer with each additional thrust. Raising her buttox, Cu rammed his hips against her, reaching her innermost sensitivities. Every moan that left her winded lips only intensified the immense fervor of their joining, before he finally ejaculated, dumping the leftover lust he had within him. 

Once every drop was drained, Cu retracted himself from the woman redder than the ripest tomato. A small chuckle left his lips as her dainty hands tugged his pony tail over his shoulder drawing him flat against her. He sighed in her locks, suckling gently on the crease of her shoulder. "You liked that, Sammy?"

Sam nodded blissfully into his sternum, "Oh Gods above, I did." She whispered, kneading her fingers into the ripples of his back.

"I needed that."


End file.
